We Weren't Alone
by Marymel
Summary: After the events in Immortality, Morgan, Greg and Jackson have something to tell Ecklie.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Yes, this does set up an upcoming story! I'd already written it, but I needed to tweak it a bit since the finale.**

 **Since Morgan was so shaken in the garage diffusing the bomb, that got me thinking...why was she so nervous? Then it occurred to me! So I'm not writing a big description, but the new story will hopefully be posted soon! Anyway, hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Just a few short years ago, if you told Morgan Brody that she would not only have a very good relationship with her father, Conrad Ecklie, but he would be a doting grandfather to her adopted son Jackson, she would've laughed. But after five years in Vegas, she and Conrad had repaired their relationship. And Jackson Sanders adored his Papa Eckie. Conrad loved Jackson as well. So when Morgan and Greg invited Conrad to dinner, he happily agreed.

Morgan smiled softly as she watched Jackson sit in Conrad's lap to read his new book. She loved seeing the two of them together. When she, Greg and Catherine were in the garage diffusing the bombs, she feared she might never see her family again...and something else.

When Greg told Jackson it was time for bed, the little boy groaned. "Does Papa Eckie hafta go?"

Greg and Morgan smiled thoughtfully. "I tell you what," Morgan said. "You let daddy get you and Scruffy ready for bed. I want to talk to him."

"Oh!" Jackson said as he remembered she had something important to tell her father.

Before Jackson could say anything else, Greg lifted him into a hug. "Let's go see if Scruffy wants to read your new book." Morgan winked at Greg as Jackson giggled.

When they left, Conrad laughed softly. "He's growing so much, M."

"Yeah," Morgan said as the slightest hint of a smile crept onto her face.

Conrad sighed quietly. "How's he adjusting? I mean...with Sara away for time being and everything?"

"He's okay," Morgan said with a nod. "He misses D.B. and Finn. And he especially misses Sara. But she calls and texts every day."

"That's good," Conrad said. He cleared his throat. "How are you?"

Morgan took a deep breath. "I'm okay."

Conrad could tell something was up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Morgan said. "Just...I was _so_ scared in that garage. When I thought...if we left Jackson..."

"Hey," Conrad said as he hugged his daughter. "You're okay. Greg's okay. Catherine's okay. You all made it."

"Yeah," Morgan said as she sniffed back tears. "I was so scared I almost didn't make it."

"But you did," Conrad said reassuringly. He pulled away to look in his daughter's beautiful eyes. "Honey, you and Greg are going to be around for Jackson for a long time."

Morgan smiled thoughtfully. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I know. And...we weren't alone."

"Yeah, Catherine held it together," Conrad said. "She said Greg was a rock for you both."

"Dad," Morgan said quietly. "That's not...it wasn't just our lives we saved that night."

Morgan moved her hand to her stomach and smiled softly. Conrad's eyes widened when he realized what she meant.

"M...honey, are you sure?"

Morgan laughed. "Yeah, we just found out for sure."

Conrad laughed. "Honey! That's wonderful!" He said as he hugged Morgan.

Morgan laughed in happiness and relief. "Jackson said I should tell you first."

Greg and Jackson peered into the room as they hugged and laughed. Jackson happily rushed to hug Conrad. "Papa Eckie, I'm gonna be a big brudder!"

"Yeah," Conrad said with a smile. "How about that?"

"We just officially found out today," Greg added. He wrapped his arm around Morgan and smiled.

"Yeah!" Jackson happily said.

Conrad could not stop smiling at his daughter. "Honey, that's wonderful. Really." He smiled and shook Greg's hand. "Congratulations, Greg."

"Thank you," Greg said with a warm smile. He truly felt blessed.

Jackson smiled widely. "I'm gonna be a big brudder!"

Everyone smiled warmly at the happy boy. "Yes, you are, Jacks," Greg said.

"And you'll be the best big brother ever, right?" Conrad asked with a smile.

Morgan smiled as Jackson said, "Yes!" He gently patted Morgan's stomach. "Love you."

Everyone hugged. After everything that had happened to the team in the past couple of months, this was truly a blessing.

 **The End**


End file.
